Shadows of Pain and Purity
by Abdiel Seraph
Summary: Breath of Fire 2 RyuNina watch for updates! This is not a one shot
1. Memories

Shadows of Pain and Purity

By Darcion Shadowheart

I do not own Breath of Fire 2, nor do I wish I could. The people that made it put in thousands of hours of effort into making that game, and I don't own a single cent of its value. Jared Gilman, the author's real name, wrote the song sung by Ryu during the fic, it has a copyright pending, don't steal it or you are breaking a law. If you want to use it, send me a message and I will give you the OK. Thanks for reading. 

Ryu: Start the damn fic already.

Nina/Katt: (gasp) he talked!!!!!!!!!!

Ryu: ehh…. Yea… start writing

            As dreams passed in the warm cottages, fires burning brightly in their hearths as the occupants drifted through their sub-conscious, but a few souls were not in the world of sleep, even as the moon made its lazy trip across the black sky. Two souls were set on meeting under that full moon, to watch the lavender sky pass them by.

Ryu sat under the moonlight on a hill overlooking where a town, the town he and his rag-tag group of travelers and warriors had assembled the most motley crew of wards imaginable, now sat atop a mountain as a giant seal over the evils that lay beneath. The pale light shone down on him as he leaned against a tree, his normally stoic face set back in an even smile. A rustling of wings announced a visitor and he did not turn, but simply closed his eyes and smiled a bit wider. A soft hand slid down his face, and ran a finger across his lips, which he kissed softly. His visitor smiled down at him, and slipped down next to him against the tree, her black wings enveloping her and her love in a hidden sanctuary. 

            Eyes as blue as Ryu's hair locked with his and smiled played across both pairs of lips as they slid into each other's arms, her wings helping to pull him even closer to her body. Ryu's lips parted to whisper to her, "Nina… I love you, you truly are an angel, you have the wings and everything."

            Nina laughed softly, a sound that seemed to bubble in the silence of the night. She knew how much it took for the young warrior to say those words, his normally silent demeanor broken to utter the words that his heart held most dear. Nuzzling her neck against Ryu's, kissing it softly as his arms held her tightly to his chest, then she whispered up at his ear, "And you my beloved Ryu… you are my dragon, my wings to catch me when I fall."

            Ryu's hands locked with Nina's and the two leaned forward, sharing a brief but passionate kiss, that left a faint blush to her cheeks, then she settled down next to him with her Black wings still folded around them like a blanket, her head resting against his shoulder as she draped a hand across his chest and embraced him. Her smile betrayed all of the wondrous pleasure she felt simply by finally being loved back by the one person she had loved since she knew him. Ryu… the name echoed through her mind as she smiled up at his warm face. A hand slid up his chest and caressed his features, scars from battles long passed fading against her touch.

            Ryu smiled even wider inside, remembering what had happened just a few days ago, and what had led him to this place, to being in the arms of the one he loved so deeply, and feeling like he would never leave. His lips softly caressed her neck and her eyes closed with happiness as her arms gripped his waist tighter, leaning her head back to give him more access.

 As she ran a hand through his blue hair he turned back to those days gone past. Remembering the job that had started this whole quest, a chance encounter with the young sister of Nina, the young princess Mina of the Fae Tribe. She had lost her pet Suzy, and so Ryu was sent out with his best friend Bow of the Hunting Tribe to find that pet. The monsters on the field were nothing and fell easily to the swift bolts and slashing of the pair's weapons. 

            Ryu and Bow had fought the harpies bravely, Ryu's sword swinging out to catch the claws of the birds with human faces, taking them down as they admired his muscular form and argued over who would take his choice parts when the two were defeated, unnerving to be sure for Ryu. But as usual Ryu was silent and just got a cool look in his eyes as he drew back and performed a critical blow on the last harpy, sending it screaming to the ground as he wiped the blade and sheathed his sword. Bow's crossbow bolts had been perfectly shot, not a single miss could be counted among the duration. The two continued through the mountain and came to the cottage of an old man who was about to eat poor Suzy, but after a battle with some giant cockroaches, they were able to escort the tiny pet back to its owner.

            Traveling later with a new companion, Katt, after a series of events in the Coliseum, they found the cave of the Joker Gang that were holding Mina hostage to get her sister Nina to fight for them with her magic abilities. The moment he saw the winged mage fight against the gang and then the leader as he revealed his true form as a demon, his heart flipped over in his chest as he watched her grace, and it took a great effort to focus on the battle at hand when all his heart wanted to do was just watch her fight. After the demon was defeated, Ryu and Nina had joined together to bring poor Mina back to her home in Windia, only to have painful memories brought back to Nina, which broke Ryu's heart to see.

            The journey had worn on and new travelers joined the group, memories and sorrows filling each heart as more and more terrors spread through the once peaceful world, and eventually the horrors were traced to their source. A demon had been corrupting the world through humans whose souls were fed to him, and he was attempting to arise from the prison that Ryu's mother, thought so long ago dead, had been guarding since his early life. Trials faced each warrior in the depths of that dungeon, especially poor Ryu. The entire course of the trek his heart had been set on Nina, but his silence and fears kept him from ever approaching her. Then, when Deathevan had killed all of his party, he felt the hole created by Nina the most, like half his soul had been ripped out and thrown away. When he called on the power of Afini, his soul called to Nina the loudest, pulling her back to him with all his will. They had united against the demon, their magic and swords cutting into the beast and ending his limited existence.

Three weeks had passed since the final defeat of Deatheven. Ryu and his team of warriors had ascended from the pits of Infinity and through the town of the Dragon people, saying their last goodbyes to the brave guardians of the underworld's darkest secrets. That final night had been special to the entire group, a fire blazing before them as the Dragons celebrated the success of the destined child and his team of warriors in uniting against their ages old enemy. But as the feast wore on, Ryu slipped away to stare over the edge of the tower, legs hanging off and his eyes focused on nothing in particular, trying to get his heart and head together.

Nina watched him silently, her Shaman enhanced form stunning in its beauty, but it was sharing her soul with others and she quickly sent the shamans from her, returning them to their home with Grandma at the township. She floated over to him on her gentle wings, settling to the ground beside him and leaning against his shoulder. Her presence startled him and he almost started crying, the words of the elder's echoing in his mind, "You're destiny is almost fulfilled, you know what you must do."

Nina looked into Ryu's eyes and saw all the sorrow and grief in his soul, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek, and she leaned forward to kiss him softly, his lips hesitant at first then pressed back, his arms wrapping around her and pulling closer to him, hands clasping around her waist as he closed his eyes slowly. Katt heard the soft noises with her sensitive ears and moved closer, tears springing to her feline face as she saw the one she loved holding Nina so tightly and with such love. She had feared this ever since she saw the way Ryu looked at Nina on their first meeting. And it seemed that the feeling had only grown in him, and her hopes of such a love shattered. She ran off to her hut and held in her tears until she was safely behind its flap, then curled into a ball and whimpered softly to try and erase the pain in her heart.

Ryu gently pulled away from Nina's lips and stared into her eyes, her face framed by her soft blond hair. "N-Nina…"

Nina looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their faces close once more, eyes shining that he had actually spoken to her, "Yes…?"

"I…I…I love… you," the words slipped from his mouth slowly as though sacred, and with the clear fear that he would not be accepted.

"I love you Ryu, I have almost since I met you," and with those words of confirmation she pressed her lips against Ryu's again and pushed him back to lay atop him with their lips still massaging passionately.

Ryu's heart raced and leapt to his throat as his hold around her waist tightened, one hand slipping under the back of her shirt to feel her soft skin, and felt a shiver run through Nina's back. She moaned softly against his lips, then Ryu realized what was happening and he closed his eyes sadly and kissed her one last time, then slowly detached her from him and walked to his hut where he spent the night crying, knowing that just as he had found his deepest wish, it would now end and shatter his own heart and hers as well. Nina followed his walked away with confusion and hurt in her sapphire eyes, wondering what was wrong that could have happened. She went to her room and fell into a restless sleep as she tried to contemplate exactly what she had done to bring her love such sorrow. Spar could see the emotions of three of his friends spinning strangely and he pondered them from his place, attempting to interpret their behaviors, but too no avail.

The next morning had awoke with three pairs of eyes swollen from tears and large confusion and misunderstanding abounding from the other members of the group, Sten particularly. As the exit to Infinity drew closer, Ryu's heart sank lower and lower, so desperately wishing for some other way. Sunlight glared down at them as the rest of the party ran forward to rejoice in Gate, to celebrate with the townspeople of their freedom. Ryu began to softly sing under his breath, his soul opening his mouth and releasing the words. Nina and Katt walked slower, trying to stay behind to speak with him, as Ryu stood before the entrance and felt his heart shatter.

"I remember days gone by

When all was simple and nothing hurt

I remember days gone by

When all was clear and nothing mattered

I remember times so long ago

When all I could see in front of me

Was the road beneath my feet

I remember…

I remember that I was falling

Slipping into my darkest place

I know that I was losing

To the shadows in my soul

Fingers falling from the edge

But now I am standing strong

I remember those days before

When my heart was dying inside of me

I remember those days before

When I couldn't feel the cold on my skin

I remember these times not so long ago…

When I couldn't see farther

Then the steps I was taking in pain

I remember…

I remember that I was falling

Slipping into my darkest place

I know that I was losing

To the shadows in my soul

Fingers falling from the edge

But now I am standing strong

I remember these recent days

When I found my heart and soul once more

I remember these recent days

When I hurting again because of my mistakes

I remember these days so soon

When I found my reasons in me

My hope and strength at last held

I remember…

I remember that I was falling

Slipping into my darkest place

I know that I was losing

To the shadows in my soul

Fingers falling from the edge

But now I am standing strong

Time to face my destiny…

Time to step into my purpose"

He finished his song, his rarely heard soft voice filling with choked tears as he faced the cave to Infinity and he closed his eyes. He sagged to one knee and as one Nina and Katt's eyes widened with horror and they ran towards him, in that instant both understanding exactly what was happening, Ryu beginning to concentrate on the Gold Dragon, his body beginning to glow and fade as he transformed, Nina bursting into tears as Katt sagged to the ground and looked on in shock, both of them feeling their connection with him beginning to sever. 

Then out of no where a massive explosion of sound was heard and the township's massive flying bulk landed atop the mountain, crushing it and sealing the cave with Ryu's father's life energy. Ryu instantly stopped his transformation and fell backwards in surprise, his tears stopping in wonder, then he felt himself pulled into two sets of arms as Nina and Katt both embraced him tightly. Tears of relief and joy fell down all three of their faces as Nina rested her head on Ryu's chest and Katt just held him as she cried, Ryu looking at the town's resting place in awe and happiness, his destiny taken by his father. In his heart he whispered, "thank you" and then held Nina tightly to him, sharing a brief embrace with Katt as well.

The entire group eventually discovered the entire reason for finding Nina and Katt in tears holding Ryu in the clearing, and the reactions were of collective happiness that their friend and family member would not be taken from them. All over the world celebrations began in honor of the group, memories of those that had died, of those that had sacrificed themselves for the good of the world remembered with solemn faces and sadness, but those would not last. Peace had been found and for many generations forward, life would never be faced with the threat of Deathevan.

The night after returning to the world in victory, Ryu sat alone atop the home he and Bow had built for the entire group to live in. He rested his head between his knees as he looked over the sunset, and turned his head softly as he heard the soft flapping of Nina's wings as she joined him atop the roof. She walked over slowly, not sure of how to approach him at this time, the events that night at the town of the Dragons still fresh in their minds, the feel of her lips against his still pulsing through her body. He beckoned silently and she sat next to him, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling him closer, her smile softly appearing as she leaned into him.

They rested together atop the township, looking out over everything they had worked for, Nina softly kissing his neck and his face stretching into a gentle smile, leaning down and kissing her on the lips, her arms coiling around his neck and pulling him closer as she pushed him down again, laughing lightly and kissing him passionately. Her wings folded softly and she pulled herself tightly to his chest, lips sealing his as she felt joy bubble up from the deepest part of her soul, the part that always thought it would be alone.

Ryu ran a hand through her blond hair, caressing her face with his thumb, her head leaning into his touch and then she pulled away from the kiss and rested her head against his neck and holding him tightly as the hours wore on until it was night, the moons path shining on the still silent pair. It had been several hours and both had fallen asleep, their bodies sharing warmth as the moon slowly made its journey, but a pair of feline eyes watched the sleeping lover's with pain shining in the irises, closing softly as Katt quietly slunk away to her room, not wanting to watch her love lay with his arms around another.


	2. The Next Morning

Shadows of Pain and Purity

By Darcion Shadowheart

I do not own Breath of Fire 2, nor do I wish I could. The people that made it put in thousands of hours of effort into making that game, and I don't own a single cent of its value. Jared Gilman, the author's real name, wrote the song sung by Ryu during the fic, it has a copyright pending, don't steal it or you are breaking a law. If you want to use it, send me a message and I will give you the OK. Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me so long

Ryu: He got reviewed…. Amazing. Thank you Anonymous for your kind words.

Nina/Katt: (gasp) he is still talking, he sang a song in the last chapter!

Ryu: I dunno if I want to be mute anymore… its scary… lemme talk more… please! Then they wont gasp at each chapter. 

            Ryu awoke to the dawn cracking over the mountains of the horizon. His arms caressed Nina's winged back softly, held tightly with his wrists clasped around her waist. Slowly he detached one hand and slid it across her face, watching with a smile as her eyes fluttered open and gaze into his own. She smiled softly and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, each pulse sending warmth through her own body, the ecstasy of listening to his life move through him heating her skin with a slight blush. Ryu grinned softly at the rose color that flowed over her face and he held her tighter.

            "How are you this morning… my beloved Nina?" Ryu's face softened into a warmer smile and he kissed her forehead gently.

            Nina let out an exasperated laugh and held him tightly, no longer blushing but simply reveling in the joy of holding him so close to her, knowing that she would never have to let go. Eventually Ryu sadly detached their embrace and they walked hand in hand to the lower level, where Bow quickly noticed them and grinned suggestively. Ryu parted his hand with Nina's and walked to his canine friend, hitting him over the side of the head and sending him flying into a wall, where he sagged to the ground rubbing his head.

            Ryu then walked back to Nina and escorted her to her room, then went to his own to look in the mirror and smile, his normally stoic face cracking wide with joy as the warmth from her body slowly began to fade from his skin. As he smiled and changed his clothing, he heard a noise from the next room and placed his ear to the wall. Someone was weeping, her heart sounded shattered, and Ryu knew that voice. Katt, the powerful Woren that had fought so loyally at his side after he saved her at the Coliseum, was crying as though her world had fallen, even after the defeat of Deathevan. 

            Bowing his head, Ryu heard her say softly through her whimpers, "Ryu… why couldn't you love me? Why couldn't you hold me like that… its just not fair," she tapered off for a moment, "Nina…my friend… how could you take him… Why did you and he have to fall in love, when I loved him first… ever since he saved me."

            Ryu pushed off the wall and sagged to his bed, suddenly feeling very old, as though every bone is his body had increased its weight ten fold. His hands went to his face and he sighed sadly, then a tear slipped down his face. He stood up and turned to the open window, stepping out and jumping down to the ground, landing with his usual grace as he walked into the forest and did not look back. Katt had stopped her crying and her usual senses returned, she heard Ryu move through his room then down into the forest and gasped, realizing that he had just heard all she had said. She broke down again at the shame of her actions and words and curled into a little ball as Ryu made a steady pace to the center of the forest.

            Nina had happened to turn towards her window in time to see Ryu leaving the town for the forest, and the look on his face told her that he wished to be alone. Confusion set into her heart and she walked down the stairs to the lower level slowly, her mind trying to process what had happened. As she passed Ryu's floor, she saw a tear streaked Katt emerge from her room and their eyes locked. Shame and grief shone in Katt's eyes, and Nina's opened wide in realization that it was something she had done.

            She stepped towards Katt, and the Woren took a step back, "Katt, what is wrong, why are you crying? What is it?"

            "No! No no no… Nina… I'm so sorry, " Katt held her face in her hands, "I am so so sorry…"

            Nina stepped forward again and the Woren backed into a corner and then fell to the floor, pulling her knees to her face and crying against them as Nina slowly approached and then crouched before her friend, a hand reaching out to touch Katt's cheek, but Katt recoiled at the touch.

            "D-don't touch me… I… I am not worth your touch… please… leave me be… I am not worth your care, how could I do this to you? To him? How could I… how…?"

            Nina's eyes grew more and more concerned, but she stayed calm as she let her knees fall to the floor and embraced her closest friend, Katt tensing and trying to resist, trying to convince her to leave her there in the hallway alone. After a while of this Katt just gave up and cried in Nina's arms, Nina still trying to understand what had happened, what Katt had done.

            "Katt… you are my friend, what have you done that has so wronged me?"

            Katt looked down at her feet and tried to stop crying, "R-ryu… he heard me… in my room. I was crying… because I had seen you and him on the roof last night. I-I-I… Nina… I love him too… and he heard me talk about it to myself… I… I am so sorry… I am not worthy of you touching me right now… I have wronged both you and the one I love… my best friend and the person I love…"

            Nina's eyes widened and then closed, her head spinning with everything as she realized exactly what had happened. She understood exactly what had happened, Ryu had heard Katt's confessions… and felt his grip on his now perfect reality slip. This was almost as bad as when all of his friends had been mercilessly slaughtered by Deathevan, not even corpses left to bury. She had no idea of what he would do… but she knew that the state of his mind would be fighting itself, trying to grasp what it could do to not hurt either person.

            Standing slowly Nina walked in a daze down the hall to the opposite end of Katt and became lost in her thoughts as she felt her heart pull her towards the forest. Her legs lifted her from the ground and carried her out the door, dusk's light casting long shadows through the trees as she walked, her wings folded to her blue dress. Lines of darkness passed over her body as her form drifted towards the center of the forest, finding the path seemingly clear in her heart.

            Ryu stood in the clearing at the center of the forest, sagging against the tree behind him and cried to his knees, his heart torn and broken after the pain it faced now… the love of two of those he cared for most, when he only wanted the one. How could this work, how could it happen? Why? When? How? All these questions slipped across the expanse of his shattered mind as he was curled against the elder tree in the center of the clearing.

            Gentle footsteps brought Nina into the clearing, her eyes gazing on Ryu as he lay curled against the tree's trunk, and she stopped next to his form, slipping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. She guided his head into her lap, and brushed the hair back from his face, his eyes closed as a not so peaceful sleep had taken him. A sad smile set on her face as she began to cry, her tears falling onto his face and sliding down its sides, her body wracked with sobs as she knew the pain and brokenness her beloved felt.

            In his twisted dreams, Ryu watched his world's broken pieces swirl in a tornado, his mind unable to move as they moved out of his reach, farther and farther away. Then he felt a pair of arms hold him tight and caress his face, tears sliding onto his face, each drop like a warm lightning shock on his face, jolting with every touch of their wet surfaces. Ryu's tornado began to gather together and form one image, and Nina's gentle smile filled his heart with peace, her gentle caresses on his cheek waking him and gazing into her tear filled eyes.

            "Oh Nina… I am so sorry about how I reacted… I just couldn't see anything… I couldn't bear to hurt another person after we worked so hard to save them all, couldn't bear to hurt one of the people that Afini returned to me when I watched you all die… Nina…" he buried his head in her neck and she wrapped her arms around him protectively, knowing that for once, he needed someone else to be strong.

            "My Ryu… I understand your brokenness completely… I know how much you hurt. I can sense your heart my beloved… your heart is joined to mine and I share your awful burdens with you, we are one person sharing these weights. Let them fall to me for once… do not stand alone anymore, for I am here." Tears welled up in Nina's eyes even as she spoke these words, and Ryu's own were very wet, salty trails snaking down his cheeks as he tilted his chin up and brought his lips to Nina's deeply.

            Time froze, nothing moved. Nina melted into Ryu and felt her soul join with his, their hearts one. Their tears mixed together as they fell down each other's cheeks, lips crushing together as Nina wrapped her wings around them both and pulled Ryu tighter, trying to pull him into her, to make them truly one. Ryu smiled against her lips and wrapped his much stronger arms around her waist and pulled her right against him, as close as possible without hurting each other.


End file.
